Sword Art Online 2: Red String of Fate
by Akito54
Summary: Takes place 20 years after the end of Sword Art Online. A new game Sword Art Online 2 has been created now our two heroes take on 100 different challenges to make it to the top of the world.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Hero P.O.V.**

I sat there at my desk. I looked at a game that I had just recently bought. It was Sword Art Online 2. I remembered my mom and dad telling me stories of the time they were trapped in a game called Sword Art Online, but I never knew what they were going through inside. This game had been created by the believed to be dead Kayaba Akihiko. I told my parents about this game, and they were very strict. They didn't want me playing it. They already "lost" one loved one to this game, and they didn't want to lose another.

I loved them, I really did, but for me to do nothing at this point is practically criminal. They will understand, because I'm the son of the Black Swordsman and The Flash! I looked at the family picture quickly. There was Mom and Dad, and a little girl was hugging me. A little girl with black hair. I was the one with the black long hair and black eyes like my dad. I took my nervegear and installed the game quickly. Those two words started it all. My epic adventure began from that moment on.

**Heroine P.O.V. **

I was so excited to be trying a new game after so long. I've simply been playing net games and it got boring quickly. Sword Art Online 2 had everything I ever dreamed of. A wide world to venture as I see fit, wide customization in characters, and much more. I was so happy to leave this dull colored world, and transport myself into a world filled to the brim with all different colors. I felt so happy that I had to look at myself in a mirror. My face was bright red, blushing in happiness. It was completely crazy, you'd think a girl like me wouldn't be so hyped for a video game. Blue eyes, long black hair, and a curvy body. Anime and Manga nerds like myself all have a habit of calling me the "Black haired Erica Blandelli" from an anime that came out years back called Campione!

I put on my nervegear and those two epic words started my grand quest in my kingdom.

**LINK START! **The two people bound together by fate yelled out those words from opposite areas. While one knew what consequences may occur, the other was blind to it.


	2. Chapter 1: Kiriya and Hikasa! New World!

**Chapter 1: Kiriya and Hikasa! The New World!**

He was transferred to the Town of Beginnings, otherwise known as floor one. It was like a wide lobby area with many buildings, and houses. Many stores to stock up with before the start of things. He wore the standard starting gear, same as Kazuto when he was young, and everyone else as well. He looked at the name in his life bar, and read his name. "Kiriya" he said to himself. He liked the ring of it, and he continued to walk to the fields to get a little training done first and foremost.

As he walked he opened up the item window, preparing for the worst. He saw the log out button right there which surprised him, but relieved him. As he walked to the fields, he saw an average looking girl take on a boar, but is failing quite pitifully. She couldn't even get close to the animal to attack, but the animal had no problem rushing her. Kiriya quickly pulled out his default dagger, and it lit up a sky blue color.

The girl was already down to the yellow portion of her health, just about 60%. He dashed passed the boar and it exploded into thousands of blue and green fragments of data. The girl sighed and looked at Kiriya. "Thank you." She said with a calm, shy voice.

"No problem." Kiriya said back to her.

**Kiriya's POV **

The girl in front of me was nothing special. Not really an eye catch nor a head turn, but she seemed pretty timid and is treating this game like real world events. She wouldn't last 2 minutes on the trail and would probably be kicked out of her team in the 2nd week for little to no contribution. Truthfully, I don't think I can last 5 minutes with her, considering I'd have to watch both of our backs. Aside all this, I decided to be nice to her. "You don't know how to fight in this game do you?" I asked her.

She avoided my eyes and shook her head. I smiled and offered to teach her myself. Everyone was given 1 default potion upon entering the game for the first time, and I'm pretty skilled so I don't need it. I gave it to her and she accepted, drinking slowly as her health shifted from yellow to green.

* * *

The beautiful girl entered the game. She immediately caught the eyes of over 30 perverts in the main lobby alone. She knew she was being stared at, and even through a game, it was still pretty damn freaky for her. She looked at her life bar, and over it showed her name. It said "Hikasa". She liked her name, after all it was given to her at birth. She ran to an ally to avoid all these gazes. She wasn't shy nor timid. She was proud of how she looked, but she couldn't take the perverse fantasies that the players could be having in their head.

**Hikasa's POV **

I didn't know why I was hiding. It was just an avatar, I don't really look like this. But those stares are scary. I guess perverts really exist everywhere you go. I suddenly received a message. when I looked outside the ally, everyone else looked like they received messages as well. I opened it, and the message resented itself.

**"Welcome to Sword Art Online 2! The biggest and most popular VRMMORPG! Sword Art Online 2 has a bigger world than ever before! Become friends with **

**NPCs, ****accept their requests, learn new techniques and abilities and level up like never before!"**

When I read this, I was so hyped up. Below the small overview of the game, there was a push button labeled "guide" I opened this and when I did, it read:

**"This time in the world of SAO 2, there have been some significant changes. This time, you are able to use magic and fight without sword skills!**

**You have the ability to use martial arts and develop your hand to hand combat. You can customize your own unique skills by combining 2 or more skills, using**

**something new we added called "Skill Fusion". The skill created can vary depending on your personality, height, weight, experience, and level. Experience**

**realistic weather climates such as rain, snow, sleet, hail, sunny, cloudy etc, and depending on these climates it may affect the way you fight, positive or negative**

**effects may vary depending on yourself. These climate changes may also affect the way the boss fights. It can easily change the tide of the battle**

**either to your advantage, or the boss' advantage. The battles are also far more realistic. Instead of data coming from your cuts, real blood, and**

**battle damage will occur depending on the level of damage you take or the injury you receive. The bonds you create with your party members can**

**also shift the tide in how you win battles. For example, even if its 2 on 10, and the party of 2 has a great relationship and knows each others' advantages**

**and disadvantages, while the group of 10 are a relatively new team, the party of 2 has the advantage and their chance of winning are increased by 20%. But if **

**it's the ****other way around, the chances of them winning are decreased by 80%. This is because the the party of 2 lacks the amount of players that the bigger **

**party has. ****With the great bond, and the bigger team, the chances are a lot greater than the first scenario with the team with a great bond, and a smaller team."**

Now the game became so much more epic for me! I wanted to go out and level up right away! I ran straight to the field screaming at the top of my lungs, "Yeah!" The game that I had originally thought to change my world, just became a world that I would mind staying in forever and ever. This place **_became_** my world in just a few seconds of reading. I love the futuristic life!


End file.
